


Coffee Break

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OOC?, PWP, Threesome, abuse of food stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei takes a break from his desk and discovers what it is that Duo finds so appealing about Pocky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairing: 1x2x5
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Setting; Preventer's Coffee lounge.
> 
> Pairing: 1x2x5
> 
> Food Stuff: Pocky. 
> 
> Challenger: Milena
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: August 2004 - ShenLong  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei walked into the Preventer coffee lounge and fetched himself a mug from under the sink. The coffee pot was bubbling away merrily and so he poured himself a mug full of the thick, black liquid. Peering at the blackness of it he guessed that Maxwell was the culprit, only the American could make coffee strong enough to stand your spoon in.

He rubbed at the muscles in the back of his neck, they were stiff and sore, his eyes also ached. "Too much time spent bent over the keyboard and staring at the computer screen," he muttered. "I don't know how Yuy does it." Opening the 'fridge he removed the milk, added a generous amount to the coffee before replacing the carton in the 'fridge. He shut the 'fridge door and then opened it again, blinking rapidly. Sitting on one of the shelves was a packet of pocky.

Maxwell's pocky.

Wufei looked around and listened carefully. No one was about. With a grin he reached into the 'fridge and pulled out a piece of the pocky. The sweet treat always seemed to add bounce to Maxwell and heaven knows he needed a lift right now so why shouldn't it work for him?

Shutting the 'fridge door yet again, he picked up his coffee mug and with the piece of pocky in his hand he moved to the table and sat down. He took a sip from the mug, enjoying the heat of the liquid as it rolled around his mouth and then down his gullet. Setting the mug down on the table he looked at the stick of pocky, studying it intently before placing it in his mouth. He sucked on the end almost timidly. Not one to normally indulge in sweet treats, he found the taste to be... pleasant. So pleasant in fact that he finished the stick quite quickly and before he knew it, he was in the 'fridge again and helping himself to another stick.

Another trip to the 'fridge moments later and Wufei decided it was a lot easier to just bring the entire pack to the table. He could understand why Maxwell enjoyed them so much; the damn things were addictive! He was so busy sucking on the treat that he didn't hear Maxwell come in.

"What you doing, 'Fei?"

_Shit! Sprung!_

"Hey! Isn't that my pocky you're eating?" Duo said as he picked up the half empty packet.

"My apologies. I will replace the packet for you," Wufei replied in a guilty tone.

Duo grinned. "Never thought I would see the day when Chang Wufei admitted he liked pocky."

Wufei chose to ignore the comment, instead he sucked on the stick of pocky currently occupying his mouth.

Keeping one eye on his fellow agent, Duo made himself a cup of coffee then sat down in the chair opposite the Chinese man. He watched as Wufei drew the stick of pocky into his mouth, those delicate lips pursed into an 'O' shape around the girth of the sweet. He stared a little harder and was sure he could see the muscles of the jaw working, indicating that the tongue was moving over the sweet as well. Duo gave a soft moan and felt his lower regions beginning to stir. _He was jealous of a stick of pocky?!_ He knew first hand just how good that mouth could feel. Whether Wufei was conscious of it or not, he was driving Duo to distraction, not to mention mad with lust as well. _Two can play at that game,_ he thought to himself and reached for the packet of pocky.

Hearing the noise of Duo's soft movement, Wufei opened his half closed eyes a little more to see what Maxwell was up to. The American had removed a pocky stick and was studying it intently. Wufei continued to watch to see what would happen next.

After examining the candy intently and unable to detect any flaws in its make up, Duo opened his mouth a little and slid his tongue out to lick along the length of it, his eyes sliding shut as the sweetness danced over his taste buds, exciting them no end.

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he watched the display, following the moves of the tongue as it slid delicately along the length of the pocky. He shivered and barely managed to repress the moan that rose in his throat. The tongue continued to explore the pocky, caressing the length with dedication, a dedication that Wufei had experienced several times before; and if the tightening in his pants was anything to go by, he wanted to experience again.

Darting a look from underneath his bangs at the Chinese agent, Duo noted the flush beginning to spread over the caramel skin and stepped up the torment a notch. He slipped the candy into his mouth and began to suck noisily on it, more for Wufei's benefit than anything.

Still riveted to Maxwell's mouth, it suddenly dawned on Wufei what the American was up to. _Why that cheeky little shit! Well, if that's how he wanted to play then he, Chang Wufei, would rise to the challenge. He could tease just as good as Maxwell._ Picking up another piece of pocky, Wufei slid it into his mouth and began to suck on it.

They faced off, each as determined as the other to win this battle of wills. To Duo it was like an old Western, the pair of them caught up in a duel; only theirs was across the table, not at ten paces apart and the weapon was seduction by pocky, not death by six gun. He could have laughed at the absurdity of the situation and comparison - if his skills of seductive arousal were not on the line. He was playing to win.

The word 'defeat' wasn't in Chang's vocabulary either and thus the battle of wills ensued.

Pocky was sucked and nibbled with great care, the entire process being turned into an art form. If the pocky had been able to express emotions no doubt it would have been moaning in ecstasy, as it was though, all it could do was melt under the ministrations.

Tongues and lips worked overtime, sucking and licking as each agent tried to out do the other. Duo began to harden at the provocative display, his cock pressing painfully against the restriction of his pants. Wufei was in a similar position, his cock also rock hard and aching for release. He could feel his defenses crumbling but stubbornly refused to give in.

"Fuck this," moaned Duo and with a speed that Wufei didn't know the American possessed, Duo was across the table and crushing his lips against Chang's, the helpless stick of pocky caught in the middle.

As the kiss broke so hands began to wander, investigating the mysteries of buttons and zips and solving them rather rapidly. Within seconds both men's pants were around their respective knees, hands stroking firm lengths while lips continued to molest each others.

"You're a tormenting prick, you know that, Maxwell?" Wufei growled.

"At least I follow through, Chang," came the heated reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Duo dragged Wufei to his feet and spun him around to bend over the table, spreading the golden cheeks and running a finger along the cleft and over the tight entrance.

"Ahhh..." moaned Wufei.

A wicked gleam infiltrated Duo's eyes as they flicked from the remaining pocky to Wufei's ass and back. Snatching a couple of sticks from the packet he brought one of them to Wufei's entrance and gently pressed the chocolate coated end against the tight hole. It began to slide in, much to Duo's delight.

Wufei wasn't completely aware of what Duo was using to penetrate him; all he knew was that it felt good.

The chocolate on the candy began to melt with the heat of Wufei's channel and as Duo worked the stick in and out so the substance smeared and caught around the muscle. Tossing the 'used' stick aside, Duo slid the second one in, watching the pocky moving within Wufei's passage turning him on even more. He moaned softly and unable to resist, he dropped to his knees, pushed the piece of pocky until it was almost completely lodged in Wufei's passage then brought his mouth to the beckoning hole. His tongue darted out and licked around, enjoying the taste of the chocolate mixed with Wufei's own unique flavor. Using both his tongue and teeth he carefully eased the pocky out, then licked around the area again, the mingling of his saliva with the chocolate creating a lube of sorts.

Wufei's eyes squeezed shut and his body trembled. The feeling of the candy in his passage was unbelievable, but Maxwell's tongue added to the euphoria. "Ahhh, shit! Feels good," he moaned.

Deciding the Wufei was 'lubricated' enough, Duo rose again and began to work a finger into the tight entrance, moving it around and loosening the muscle. A second finger soon followed and then a third; pretty soon Wufei was rocking back against those fingers and demanding more. The pre-cum was gathering at the tip of his cock and Wufei groaned when Duo's fingers traced over the head, gathering the thick liquid before bringing it to his own cock and mixing it with his own pre-cum, spreading it along the length and making himself as slippery as he could.

Completely forgetting where they were, Wufei was lost to the pleasure. Maxwell's fingers felt really good inside him but he wanted more than just fingers. He moved his hips impatiently, growling, "Hurry up, Maxwell and get on with it."

With a sly, knowing smile, Duo removed his fingers and positioned himself, then began to press forwards, eyes sliding shut and oblivious to the form that shadowed the doorway.

Heero had finished typing up the proposed plan for the up-coming mission he and the other two agents had been assigned and decided to join his fellow agents in the coffee lounge for a much needed break. As he approached the door to the lounge so his ears picked up on the sounds of soft moans coming from inside. 

Cautiously he advanced on the doorway and warily glanced through the partially open door. A smirk found its way to his lips and he paused to watch the 'show'. Maxwell had Chang bent over the table and was obviously busy penetrating him. To say the sight was arousing would be an understatement. Heero's groin began to tingle and he felt a little light headed as the blood began to travel southwards to where his body deemed it was needed more. Deciding that he would much rather participate than watch, Heero stepped into the coffee lounge, closing and locking the door behind him. Turning back around he gazed in amusement at the two shocked faces before him. "You really should lock the door before starting anything of this nature, you never know who might walk in."

"Fuck, Heero! Gimme a cardiac arrest, why don't you?!" growled Duo.

"You're just jealous," remarked Wufei and wriggled a bit.

The shock of Heero walking in on them had caused Duo to soften a little, but as Heero walked across to them, palming his crotch as he walked so Duo's cock surged again.

"Exactly what are you both up to?"

"I thought that would be obvious to a man of your observational skills, Yuy," replied Chang, the sarcasm evident in his words.

Heero turned his cool, blue eyes to rest upon the Chinese agent. "Unlike some, I am not completely ignorant when it comes to sex. What I want to know is why are you copulating at work?"

"Blame Chang for that," responded Duo as he began to sink further into Wufei's body. "He started it by pinching my pocky."

"You are just as much to blame with your teasing, Maxwell," growled Wufei.

"Sounds to me like you both need punishing," stated Heero as he moved behind Duo, unzipping his fly.

"And why do we need punishing?" asked Duo as he waited for Wufei to adjust to his intrusion.

"You forgot to invite me." Heero sucked on two fingers and then pushed both of them into Duo's opening.

"Ohh, I think I like your idea of punishment, Heero," Duo moaned as he was penetrated.

"Will you two shut the fuck up and get on with it," snapped Wufei.

"Someone's impatient," groaned Duo as he began to lightly rock his hips, Heero's fingers stretching his passage a wonderful distraction.

"Patience, Chang!" snarled Heero as he worked a third finger into Duo's sheath. "You'll get fucked when I'm good and ready." Heero's cock poked out from his pants and strained towards Duo's rear, eager to be buried in the tight heat. Heero determined that Duo was stretched enough for him and withdrew his fingers. He spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva along with his pre-cum over the shaft before positioning the head of his cock against the tiny hole. "Hold still," he murmured into Duo's ear as he began to push himself forward, the head of his cock breaching the opening while his hands dropped to Duo's hips to hold the American still.

"Ahhh... So good," moaned Duo as he was impaled on the long shaft of his partner and lover. "Deeper, Heero. Want all of you."

A soft groan came from underneath the pair. "Will you two get a move on? More action, less talk!"

"You want action, Chang?" Heero asked.

"Would be nice sometime today," came the sarcastic reply.

Duo opted to stay quiet. Sandwiched between the two of them his senses were experiencing a double load of pleasure and he was quite happy with the state of affairs.

Taking a firm hold of Duo's hips, Heero brought the long haired man back with him, effectively pulling Duo out of Wufei's channel as his own cock slid from within Duo's heat. Just as Duo thought he was about to leave Wufei's passage completely, so Heero pushed forward, forcing him back into the Chinese agent as Heero's length settled back into him.

Heero started out slowly then began to increase his rhythm, steadily building up the pace until the three were in complete synch.

At the bottom of the pile, Wufei moaned his appreciation. The force of Yuy pushing into Maxwell sent Maxwell's cock deep into his own passage and he began to push his own hips back as his swollen length lay trapped between his body and the table, the friction becoming too much for him to take.

Biting his lower lip in an effort to stop himself from screaming out his pleasure, Duo was trapped in the middle. His cock was relentlessly caressed and massaged by Wufei's channel, while Heero's shaft continued to probe deep into his own channel, opening him wide and scraping his sheath with each generous thrust.

Wufei managed to angle his hips as he reached to free his aching length. Pushing himself up and back he was able to curl his fingers around the shaft and begin to stroke. The slightly altered position allowed the head of Maxwell's cock to brush against his prostate and he bucked with pleasure as the sensations tore through him.

With the movement of Wufei so Duo's hips were also shifted and he joined in with the Chinese man's moans as his prostate was also prodded. He became like a rag doll, buffeted between the other two agents as Heero repeatedly pounded into him and forced his own cock deep into Wufei. Duo decided that there was nothing better than this, not even pocky.

The sweat ran down Heero's back, the muscles of his thighs stood out as he continued to thrust his hips, burying himself repeatedly into the compliant sheath of Duo. He knew the American wouldn't last much longer, not when he was experiencing double the pleasure.

Stroking his throbbing cock, Wufei could feel the end fast approaching. His hips slammed repeatedly against the table and he was thankful that it was bolted to the floor, otherwise he had no doubt it would have taken up new residence against the wall.

"Oh, fuck! Can't..." panted Duo as he felt the familiar sensation beginning to unfurl in his gut. His balls drew close and with one last lunge into Wufei, plus one last brush of Heero's penis against his prostate, and he was coming, his seed pulsing out and coating Wufei's channel.

The clenching of Duo's sheath around his length gave Heero even more stimulation and he felt his own control starting to slip. Duo jerked beneath him, riding out his own orgasm, the only thing keeping him upright was being caught between the two Asians.

Heero knew his own end was close, his balls drawing up towards his body as his breathing rate increased and his cock swelled. Seconds later he was screaming his passion to the room, pushing himself deeply into Duo as his thick, creamy fluid spurted deep into Duo's body, the trembles of Duo's inner walls milking every drop from him.

Heero's scream of release triggered Wufei's orgasm. His cock grew in his hand as he began to stroke faster, the ache in his groin suddenly bursting forth and coating his hand with sticky semen. He felt his anal muscles clamp down on Maxwell's softening erection, the cry from the American telling him that Maxwell's cock was extremely sensitive to the feeling. His own cries of pleasure echoed around the room as he collapsed, sated against the table.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, a large body blocking the frame completely, gun drawn as the cry of "FREEZE!" rang out.

Heero had reacted on instinct, pulling his gun from his shoulder holster and aiming it directly at the intruder, unconcerned about his current state or the fact that his softening cock was slipping out of Duo.

"What the fuck?!" Zechs stated, his eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"Coffee break," muttered Duo.

"Don't you ever knock?" asked Heero.

"Get the fuck out!" snarled Wufei.

Zechs lowered his gun, the redness in his cheeks deepening as he realized what he'd stumbled into. "My apologies. I heard screaming and thought... Never mind." He sighed and turned around, leaving the room and pulling the slightly broken door closed behind him.

The three in the room could distinctly hear Zechs as he addressed the agents that must have accompanied him. "It's okay, you can stand down, it's non-threatening. Just a couple of the elites trying out new interrogation strategies."

"Interrogation strategies?" Heero queried.

"Yeah, spill your guts or we torture you with pocky," snickered Duo.

"Pocky?" questioned Heero.

"You don't want to know," replied Wufei when he saw the glint in Maxwell's eye and the packet of pocky on the table. Wufei quietly slipped the remaining pocky into his pocket and left the room.

"I'll show you later, Heero. If there's any pocky left."

~ Owari ~


End file.
